werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is an ability of the Witches to move objects with their mind through force of will. Witches commonly use this power to bring objects to them or generate a concussive force to push people away. More adept users can use this power to easily snap bones and necks or inflict wounds upon their victims. This power can also be activated through a spell, though commonly performed non-verbally, which is evoked through the Latin-based term "Motus". Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Christopher Chamberlain As a powerful witch and a first born of his bloodline, in Roots and More Roots, Christopher was seen snapping evolved werewolf's necks with ease using a small subtle hand gesture. In the same episode, he used telekinesis to force a werewolve's movements, injure him while making it look as if the wounds were delivered from a hybrid, broke several of his bones, and finally ripped out his heart, bringing it into his hand. Alexander Deveraux Alexander has shown proficiency in Telekinesis and capable of performing it to great effect with little to no effort. He was first seen using it to levitate the prideful Graysin, simultaneously casting an aneurysm spell, before finally breaking his neck. Not soon later, he would again use it to forcefully twist Jake's legs, one then the other, followed by his wrist, telekinetically breaking the bones. In The Bond, Alexander used the non-verbal form of pain infliction to enforce his will on Graysin to never come near his step-daughter Elizabeth. He used the non-verbal form of this power again on Graysin after he threatened to find and kill his daughter. It was powerful enough to cripple Graysin and bring him to the ground though he recovered quickly after the latter mentioned killing anyone who touched his daughter. Elizabeth Chamberlain In The Kindness of Strangers, Elizabeth used her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the Harvest girls' Ancestral Plane Transcending Spell. Once broken, it forced Julia back to the Ancestral realm and released Jake. In A World At Her Feet, Elizabeth used this basic power to attack her mother, Charlotte. Unseen and unnoticed by Charlotte, Elizabeth slammed her up against the stone facing of the wall she leaned against while leaving a message for Maverick. Once she was on the ground, she performed a Sleeping Spell on her, rendering her completely unconscious. In And Then There Were Two, Elizabeth used this power again but on her father, who was attempting to bite Maverick who had pushed Jake's buttons for not being there for Elizabeth. She would continue to use it to bar Jake from leaving the Abattoir by closing a set of double doors, eventually casting a Boundary Spell to stop him. Jake had attempted to leave after learning of Charlotte's whereabouts but Elizabeth, despite the ever growing Dark Magic that was effecting them in proximity, wanted to continue to talk to her father. In You Are Dear to My Heart, The Purists crashes Charlotte's funeral. Christopher attempts to convince Elizabeth to get to safety; however, Elizabeth is overwhelmed with grief and anger and pushes Christopher aside with her telekinesis and proceeds to attack the two vans of vampires. In I'll Hurt You Next, Jake, Christopher, and Elizabeth, have breakfast. Nick walks in and Elizabeth's demeanor changes immediately while she telekinetically bends a fork in half. Nick attempts to apologize to Elizabeth but she abruptly leaves the room. Later, needing absinthe for a spell, she heads to Rousseau's and encounters Nick once again. They get into an argument and she tells him that she hates him. Overcome with anger and the influence of Hollow's Dark Magic, she attacks Nick with her telekinesis. She pins him to the floor and sweeps her hand across from her, a deep gash mimicking her motion on to Nick's chest. He heals with relative ease and it only infuriates Elizabeth more. She lashes out, using her telekinesis to repeatedly cut through Nick's chest and back while flinging him into the adjacent table and chair and bar before she finally lets him fall to the floor. Enraged, she even attacks Jake with a pain infliction spell before she leaves Rousseau's. In Rise From the Grave, Elizabeth attempted to quell her affliction by inflicting violence upon Jake, particular throwing him around the Abattoir via her telekinesis. However, Jake told her that she wasn't 'trying'; he asked for a name and she gave him Andrew's. In order to help his daughter, Jake kidnapped Andrew and brought him to their underground prison where Hope would unleash her anger. Enraged and afflicted with the Dark Magic of the Hollow, Elizabeth used the non-verbal form of this power to reach out and grab a knife in order to stab Andrew; however, she stopped at the last minute, showing him mercy. Later, to prevent the purist's from obtaining his duffel bag of vials of Jeffery's venom, she threw it against a far-facing wall of St. Anne's church. As a result, all the vials within were broken, and the the venom lost. In Trial By Fire, after Elizabeth froze the water on Connor's car from the car wash, she proceeded to shatter his windows with a simple flick of her wrists. Cordelia In You Are Dear to My Heart, as Jake attends Charlotte's funeral, via Cordelia's Astral Projection spell, the vampires attempt to attack Elizabeth. The spell is lost and he attempts to leave and save Elizabeth in person. Cordelia tells him that he cannot go and pins him down with her telekinesis. Jake threaten her, that he'll break every bone in her body; however, she explains that she's in even more danger if he was to go. Jake doesn't care, he refuses to let her keep him there. Undeterred, she pulls him forward to her car with her telekinesis, by bringing her outstretched hand inward. She shows him the grimoire of a seer that foretold of the signs of the Hollow's Dark Magic. She tells him to read the passage, with the final "plague" being the death of all firstborns, Christopher, herself and Elizabeth included. Ancestral Spirits In I Tried To Live, Graysin contacted the ancestors and begged them not to force him to kill Elizabeth. The Ancestors responded to his plea by making Graysin bleed (by an aneurysm spell) and threw him around and across the Lafayette Cemetery until he agreed he'd sacrifice Elizabeth. During Evil In My Blood, the Ancestors, using the Harvest Girls as magical conduits, manifested in spirit form. Graysin claimed that while in Lafayette Cemetery, their place of power, Jake, Charlotte, and Christopher, did not just face three; they faced them all. Collectively, the Ancestors and Harvest Girls sent Jake, Christopher, and Charlotte flying away from them. Their power was so great that Christopher couldn't gain footing to approach the witches. Julia specifically appeared to Jake, and used telekinesis to smash him against one of the cemetery walls, causing it to break completely and temporarily deterring him from getting back to Elizabeth. Unfortunately, when Jake killed one witch, the collective power that allowed the Ancestors to manifest in the cemetery diminished and they vanished. In Extraordinary Measures, the Ancestors used telekinesis to snap Graysin's neck after he forced Christopher's hand and started a new Harvest Ritual to reconnect the Ancestral Plane. They refused his sacrifice until Christopher channeled Julia, a Los Angeles witch, and she accepted his offer. Arcadius Grace In The Bond Grace is seen trying to move a pencil. Shortly after giving up, She tries again and successfully masters the power of Telekinesis. See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:The Elizabeth Diaries Category:Supernatural